Aya's Lament
by Lady Kenken
Summary: Youji, Omi's lover, dies... leaving Omi like Aya... Aya still has feelings for Omi and wants to comfort him... can both Omi and Aya thaw their frozen hearts? Where does this leave Ken? And what does Schwartz have to do with it all?Rated for later Ch's.
1. Memories

Disclaimer: No... as much FUN as that would be... i do not own Weiss or any of the boys... *tear*  
  
It had been almost a year since Youji's death, Omi had become secluded and even more vicious in their late night "escapades" ((THE ASSASINATIONS-- you perverts!!!)). Aya felt for Omi... but he had no clu how to reach out to the younger male. Aya had been attracted to Omi from the start, but that fateful day when Youji and Omi pronounced their love to the rest of Weiss, Aya's heart froze again. The thawing it had done, drowning in the sunlight of Omi's innocence and brightness, had gone and was not willingly coming back.  
--------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------  
  
Aya and Ken set about their usual duties of making dinner, although Aya's forte was cooking and Ken's... wasn't. Ken was helpful as always and brought a level of easiness and cheer to the room that was normally so cold and uninviting... Ken had that effect on people and places. Although Aya had had no emotional feelings toward the young man, Aya never failed to take note of his muscular body and fluid movenets. Aya even found him vaugely attracting, although Aya would always dismiss the feeling when it arose.  
Aya wondered about Omi and Youji at that moment, a breif wonder at why the pair always had shifts, breaks and personal downtime at coinsiding times... Aya shook his head in wonder, heh- their prolly just getting all buddy buddy.He has pretty much warmed up to Ken-kun and that's about it. Aya had no clu how right he was.  
Two seconds later the boy comes crashing down the stairs and into the kitchen, tottally taking Ken by suprise and making him drop the bowl of rice he was holding... before catching it a moment later. Nice. Thought Aya. He directed his attention to Youji, now, who was standing at the door behind his young co-assasin. Omi smiled brightly while Youji looked ready to collapse from exhastion...((AGAIN PEOPLE... nothing nasty---YET... he's tired from running down the stairs!!!!))  
"Hey! you guys are here! great I'm starved... let's eat." ken said in his usual bright tone.  
Omi's smile faded... just a little, enough to make Aya worrie. "ummmm not yet Ken-kun."  
"Eh? What is it?"Ken questioned.  
"Well haven't you two been noticing that all our time off and all our breaks and stuff have been at the same time?"  
"Welllllllllllllllllllllllllll... now that you mention it... i have seen Aya a lot more that either of you two... but what's that got to do with anything" asked a confused Ken.  
"We're Lovers!" Omi Happily announced. Aya's expression never changed in the course of those two minutes. But the emotions fletering through his heart were in a complete torrent. For a moment there he almost lost his stone vissauge and let the pot fall from his hand to cover the tears streaking down his face. Almost. But it was this almost that saved him, as the couple embraced and Ken congradulated them and wished them happy. -------------------------------------------------END------------------------ ---------------  
No. No, Aya's phisical exterior hadn't changed at all that day. But his heart had frozen back to the wasteland it had always been. Shutting himself off from everyone, he went back to the cold, curt, and deadly assasin he was renouned to be. But Oh... the pain was not over yet. --------------------------------FLASHBACK--AGAIN---------------------------- ---------  
Two months had passed while Youji and Omi's love grew visually, mocking Aya and his seemingly feeble dream of holding Omi in his arms. Aya hadn't sunken into depression, hadn't vowed to destroy them both. Aya remained Aya... albeit more deadly during the night time assasins. The other members of Weiss hardly noticed any change in Aya... or if they did they did not voice it.  
This was a perticularly bloody assignment that the group were on. There were a new and deadly ring of druggies and smugglers in Tokyo, and they did not stop at killing the people they seemed suitable. They strove for all out massacre whenever they made a delivery. When Manx delivered the report it was unanimously decided that they would move in immediatly.  
Prepping had been no problem. One night with Omi and his compiter got all the data they needed and they moved in three days later. Now, they were faced with a fortrise of three-hundred or more. Ken, Aya, and Youji worked in circles, killing many. Some ran when they thought there was no escape. And Omi's bow never missed it's target. Suddenly a sharp cry peirced the night. Omi's eyes whipped toward the sound, along with Aya's and Youji's. Ken was bleeding from the arm. A slice down the back of his upper arm had evidently deprived him of concienceness. The villin, evedently one of the ringleaders advanced toward Ken again. Hunger for the kill glaring his his eyes. Omi jolted into action, made the procise adgustments and shot Ken's assalent. But at a dear price.  
The distraction of Ken's scream had cost Youji dearly. His attaker at the moment got his dagger in close and sliced down Youji's leg. and just as Ken's assaultent fell..... so did Youji. The scene was dreadful after the slaughter. Dead lay everywhere. What was supposed to be a simple "take down the ringleaders" assasination, turned into a quick and bloody mess.  
"How could it have gone so very wrong... so very wrong?" Aya asked. No one heard him tho. Omi was crouched next to Youji's lifeless form, cradeling his head in his lap. No tears fell from Omi's face... but he could hear the shattering of his heart. Aya looked down at Ken, lying limp in his arms and asked again: "How coud it have gone so very wrong?"  
  
---------------------------------------------END CH. 1---------------------- --------------------- 


	2. Omi's awakening Part 1

Disclaimer: NO! OK NO!!!!! i dont own them.... BUT I CAN DREAM CANT I????????????????????  
  
That all had been 12 months ago... (( BTW... END FLASHBACK!!!))Nothing happeded to Ken of course. He recovered fully only with two scars. And was back to his cheerful self. But now Aya's heart broke more whenever he saw Omi, in his hollow, pale form wandering around. How fresh the memory of that same boy skipping was. But no... along with Youji had gone the light in his eyes and the bounce in his step. His flat eyes shone like pools of black water, if you had the nerve to look into them, and it seemed that that that pool was neverending.  
Summer was leaving and the trees were starting to brown. The Young boy now sat very still in front of the fireplace, complete in his assasin garb. There was an assignment tonight. And Weiss was on it. The Death of his Lover had not extinguished Omi's ability to fight as Youji had, but fueled it. Omi had become like Aya. Cold and merciless in the art of assasination. Although the boys talent was commendible. Aya could not help but be afraid of the boy when he got into his "grove". Ken had even felt the same way, even though Ken had never voiced his unnerved feeling, it became obviose when the appauled Ken took a prudent step back from the younger assasin during missions.  
They then left for the mission. It was one in a long stream of assignments that had come in in the last year. Since Youji's death, there had been a circulating rumor throughout the lower levels of society, and often times the higher levels as well, that a member of the deadly Weiss had been killed. Indeed, it was true, but it made Weiss more deadly that before. This particular mission smelled of Schwartz. Ken had agreed on that point with Aya and Manx. It was hard to tell if Omi agreed or not. The durastic change in Omi's attitude secluded him from almost all human contact. He worked. He went to school. But that was bearible only my refusing to speak whenever possible. Aya feared that the young boy would break down just by opening his mouth. It had happened often enough when Youji had gone at first. But Omi's attitude adjusted accordingly and his breakdowns came hardly ever.  
The mission was planned, in place, and was set to go. They left; Ken on his bike and Aya and Omi in Aya's car. The target was a particularly viciose group of miscreants that delt in the exportation and importation of artifacts... stolen artifacts. Some of which Weiss knew Schwartz would be interested in. They were to proceed with caution, the UTMOST caution. Aya still worried about Omi, although by his stone appearence, it was almost impossible to detect.  
The dock where the drop was to occur was about 20 min. away from the flower shop and Aya took that time to prepare himself, as he always did. He glanced at Omi. The boys stone vissauge was impenitrable. A slight frown appeared on Aya's face but he quickly covered it up by fixing his com. divice.  
The turn was up ahead. They parked across the street and quietly got out their equiptment and set themselves for the comming battle. They proceeded toward the freights. Ken and Aya hoisted Omi up on top, for him to get a better advantage point for his sniping. Aya then crept along the edge of the freight and into the main dock. Ken followed close behind. The dock was completely empty. Aya smelled the trap. He slowly put one foot behind the other and motioned for Ken to do the same. Suddenly Omi sprang up from his position and shot a hidden opponent. Shit cursed Aya silently. Both Ken and Aya then rushed ahead, into the unknown number of enemys.  
The presence of Shwartz was obvious when then Omi's darts soon fell to the ground harmlessly. Damn Nagi's power is strong, I doubt Omi's gonna get another successful shot off. "Omi," Aya whispered into the com. device, " get your ass to another spot or don't fire for a couple minutes. Nagi's got a good estemit on your position and he'll be stopping any and pretty much all of your shots. If you move then we can hope to get you out of his sences for you long enough for you to get a few successful shots off."  
A brief "Ugn" at the other end of the com. was the only indication that Omi had been hit. "Shit! Ken, get your ass up there and check on 'im! I'll finish off these regulars then see if I can hunt out these German dogs." A slight tickle at the back of his mind and a seemingly whispered laugh inside his head that Shuldich was around as well and listening in on his plans. Damn you- If he's hurt, so help me you WILL pay! Aya got no responce from that and continued to hack away at the hardly trained regulars charging him. Aya's movements, harmonic and graceful, were deadly and presice, taking down an enemy with every strike.  
Aya hardly noticed when the body's quit charging him and the steady stream of blood seiced. He charged ahead and shearched the shodows for Shwartz. The sound of Omi's last sound resinating in his ears. Damn- I think they got away... Aya had finished his search and went back to check the bodies for ID's. Having found the ring leader- dead by a perfecly cut X across the cheast by Ken's razor-sharp claws- Aya silently applauded his comrade before remembering. Aya shot off in a dead run toward the freight that Omi was positioned on. Pulling himself up Aya saw Ken tending Omi's wound. 


	3. Release Omi's awakening Part 2

Disclaimer-- Yaya--- i kno the drill... i dont own them... yadda yadda!  
  
sorry i havent updated... school is evil incarnate  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aya shot off in a dead run toward the freight that Omi was positioned on. Pulling himself up Aya saw Ken tending Omi's wound.  
  
"Uhnnnn..." Omi tried to sit up- rubbing his head- but promptly flopped back onto the soft bed. He didnt remember anything after Aya had told him to move- What had happened? He wondered. Well- I'm sure I'll find out soon... "Ug" he said aloud... "It feels like I had a nasty slip- up with some rabbid fan girls..." He looked up when he heard a chuckle from outside his door- It was Ken- carring a tray of tea and some fresh bandages. It was only then that Omi realized that he was wrapped tightly in bandages over his head as well as his chest and side.  
"Heh- you better take it easy there Omi- you got it pretty rough the other night- you dont want to pop the wound open- it'd hurt like hell." Ken said to the, by now- all too familiar blank face of Omi " You may not look like it- but I kno you hurt- Who woudn't after the beating Nagi gave you- The slippery little ferret." Omi's eyes widened slightly at the chuckle that came with Ken's comment. Ken hurried to correct himself- "No- oh no... i didn't mean that- i just think we all underestimated Schwartz- as usual. And someone got hurt. I'm not glad about it- mind you. Now... let's see about these wounds. But first... " He walked over to the shadows while Omi finally got the strength to sit. He came out of the shadows half carrying Aya.  
Omi's eyes REALLY widened at that. but still he said nothing. Aya? In here? but- but why? heh... his hearts as cold as mine now... why would he care what happened to me? he looked at Aya and Ken's receding forms as they dissapeared around and out the door.  
By the time Ken came back Omi had already unwrapped himself and was staring at his wound... "Ken-kun... what happened" Omi asked slowly...  
"Well- after Aya told you to move... all we heard was a grunt- telling us something was wrong... I went up to you- Aya about bit my head off giving me that order- When i got up to you... you had a bloody head and a dart half-way embedded in your side... needless to say it wasnt a pretty sight. I assume Nagi got ahold of your possition and fed you one of your own darts... not to mention a healthy beating with your bow to the head..." Ken seemed to stall for a moment... as if replaying the events in his head. He shook himself and continued... " anyway... I wonder what got into Nagi... he's normally not that violent- but he IS our enemy... but- Ya..." again- Omi noted that Ken seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts. " I got up to you and managed to stop the bleeding. That's about when Aya got up there... that was a sight... Aya was COVERED in blood... and the emotion in his eyes I'd never seen before... it was almost.... Anyway- Aya left with you in his arms in a rush- loaded you into his car and sped off to the hospital without a word... I hopped on my bike and followed... I was worried sick about you Omittchi" Ken smiled at his friend. Omi was as equally suprised as Ken to notice that he was indeed smiling back. " Well! It's nice to see you smile again... I've missed them- there ya go" He gave Omi an affectionate pat after he was done with the last bandage. Ken headed to the door- then slowly turned. "You know- Omi... Youji's death..." -Omi grimaced at his name- "It wasn't your fault you know... I feel just as responcible for it as you... but Youji wouldn't want you being this way... and- hey" He said with a smile... "I can only deal with ONE Aya at a time ne?" He laughed and walked out... leaving Omi to think.  
Nani? what was Ken saying... but- Youji... Omi's eyes started to water at the thought of his dead love... Youji... I'm sorry... I know you would want me to be happy. So I'll try... I will... Omi Let go... he felt free again. He knew he wasn't betraying Youji... He was releasing him... Letting him rest. Omi knew that Youji would live forever in his heart and could never be replaced, but- Ken was right- Youji would want him happy. And so he would try... 


End file.
